Not A Virgin Anynore
by Kirito Winterhaven
Summary: "His fingers wrapped around mine loosely, then squeezed, and I thought I saw the slightest swirling of color in his eyes." When Kaylee see's Nash and Sabine kiss, she needs to forget. Tod is there, will he help? Tod x Kaylee. Rated M for sexual content.


**_A/N_** _So this is my first M rated fanfic, so bear with me. I've always like the idea of Tod and Kaylee together, so I thought I would write a fanfiction. Hope you like it! Please review! I would love the feedback. __**Enjoy**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Full credit goes to the rightfull owners_**

_His fingers wrapped around mine loosely, then squeezed, and I thought I saw the slightest swirling of color in his eyes._

"I can't believe he did that" I said as I cried on his Tod chest, glad that Dad and Alex were gone.

I saw how Nash kissed Sabine. He used to kiss me like that!

"Shhhhhh", Tod said in a calming voice, attempting to calm me down, "Its okay... there are other fish in the sea".

That was Not the right thing to say.

"Yeah but none are like Nash" I cried as as more tears streamed down my face.

"Well there's me" he whispered so quiet I barely heard him... barely.

I instantly sobered up. I knew I saw his eyes swirling with lust when he held my hand. I looked into his eyes, and saw them swirling again.

Then I felt his lips crushing on mine, instinctively I closed my eyes and kissed back. I soon realized what I just did and jerked away, touching my slightly swollen lips.

I was speechless for a few seconds, my eyes swirling blindingly fast.

Tod mistook that for anger and got up.

He ran a hand through is hair as I just stared at him. "I'm... a... sorry about that" he said as he started to walk to the door. All I could do was stare at him.

When I realized he was leaving I panicked, _What if he's never comes back?! What if I never see him again?! What if... What if... _

I had so many thoughts in my head I didn't think about what I said until I already said it, "Tod wait!".

Surprise lit up his features when he heard me. "Don't leave me, please" I said in a small voice, "Make me forget" I heard myself say.

I realized that's exactly what I wanted, to forget. And that kiss made me forget, it made me want feel that lust again, it made me... happy. "Make me forget" I whispered again. Tears sliding down my face.

He slowly turned towards me eyes swirling with emotion.

I saw him debating whether to come back. "Please" I said in such a quiet voice I could barely hear it. But he did.

That broke him.

He walked back to me and pressed his lips to mine with so much lust I gasped.

Tod still unsure, faltered looking into my eyes to see if it was really okay.

Before he could say anything I pulled him on top of me and kissed him with just as much emotion as he did.

We made out for a little while, the kiss deepening as I slid my hands up and under his shirt. His chest was warm under my fingers.

I thought of Nash then and realized how much more emotion I felt for Tod.

I moaned in the kiss as his mouth roamed down my throat. My hands still on his chest. I pulled his shirt off. Staring at his golden chest, i though death _really _has its advantages.

His warm lips still traveled down to my collar bone. Sucking on my sensitive spot.

I moaned again, soaking in the feeling. My hands scratched his shoulders as his hands went under my shirt. Stopping him I lifted my shirt off. He stared at my body, making me squirm under his gaze. Seeing how I was uncomfortable he immediately went back to kissing, just roaming lower.

As he kissed my stomach I arched my back, thoughts filled with Tod. I pulled him up by the waistband of his jeans. Kissing him again, I felt him unclasp my bra. I let him pull it all the way off. Feeling his gaze on me again I quickly pulled him in for a kiss.

Kissing him feverishly, I felt him massage my left breast, earning him a loud moan.

Again I was grateful that we were alone in my house, If my dad heard that He would probably kill Tod. Not caring if he was already dead.

When I felt him suck on my right breast while still massaging my left one, I unbuttoned his jeans and started to slide them before he stopped me, looking into my eyes he asked "You sure this is what you want?". In reply I kept sliding his pants down "Yes" I was all I said. I was so sure it hurt.

He just smiled and pulled his pants down all the way. I started to kiss his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, roaming down to the waistband of his boxers. Taking them in between my teeth I pulled the off. Kissing his stomach again, I slowly made my way down to the base of his manhood.

Grabbing it in both hands I licked it from base to tip, earning a loud half moan/half growl from him. As swirled my tongue on his tip, he asked "Where did you learn this, I thought you were a virgin?".

I smiled as I still licked his manhood. "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't Emma is" I said as I started to put him in my mouth.

Moaning Tod silently thanked Emma. Slowly bobbing my head up and down I started to tease him with my tongue. I soon heard him growl "faster", I complied.

Boobing my head up and down I felt him grip my hair, pushing and pulling my head with the movements.

All to soon I stopped. As I pulled my pants down I kissed him. Letting him feel my wet entrance. I felt him put a finger in, I shouted a moan in pleasure.

Putting two fingers in I felt him start to pump. When he added a third finger I was moaning nonstop. He kissed my breasts, sucking on the nipples, as put scratches in his back. When he bit down on my breast, I screamed in sheer pleasure.

I watched as he pulled his fingers out and licked them. He then proceeded to position himself on my hips. Watching me to see if I had any opposition. I looked at him fully ready. As he started to enter I cried out from the pain. He just sat there and let me get used to his member being inside of me. As soon as I was ready he pushed past my barrier, making me scream from the pain. He slowly started to pump. Soon enough the pain gave way to pleasure. I moaned as he pumped faster. "Ahhhhhh f-faster" I said. As we started to reach our climaxes, he pumped faster and harder than ever before. Hitting my earlier found G-spot on every pump. When hit both our climaxes we were panting.

Tod collapsed next to me. Kissing the tip of my nose. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I heard the front door open, "Dads home" I whispered.

I then realizing Tod was still sleeping next to me, fully naked... before I could panic all the events of the night came back to me.

I smiled secretly, not regretting a second.

I was about to go back to sleep, expecting dad to go straight to his room, when the door opened.

Stiffening I heard footsteps coming up towards the bed. Slowly turning around I quickly said "A can explain!".

Seeing it was Alex I automatically yelped and grabbed the sheets to hide my already hidden body.

"Did you just have sex with Nash, Kaylee?" he said in a very serious voice. Looking at the hidden body on the other side of the bed.

I relaxed then and started laughing "Wrong brother " I said under my breath not intending him to hear.

He did.

His eyes widened "You had sex with a _Reaper_!" he shouted.

"SHHHH or dad will hear" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Let me wake up Tod before dad comes in and kills his already dead butt" I said.

As I pulled the blanket over mine and Tod's head. I slowly shook Tod "wake up, Tooood wake uuuuup" I sang.

"Whaaaaa" he said groggily seeing me he smiled and said "Hi Kay Why ar-"

I covered his mouth before he could say anything else and whispered "We have company so try to refrain from saying anything dirty to me for now".

Tod's eyes widened thinking it was Dad, "No" I said to his unvoiced question "Don't worry its not Dad".

He automatically relaxed, then tensed up again "Then who is it?" he asked.

"Why don't you look" I replied. Peeking out from under the blanket we both looked at Alex who had a horrified expression on his face.

"He'll get over it" I said to Tod. "I sure hope so" Tod said in reply.

We the layed back under the covers, and snuggled. not caring that Alex was right there.

I then realized something, "Oh and if you tell Dad, we will gang up on you and make you time spent near us worst then the Netherworld got it? Good. Good Night" I said turning back to Tod who put his arms around my waist.

We fell asleep before Alex could get out of the room.

I walked into school beside Emma promising her I'd tell all about my first sex experience after school today.

She was probably in shock.

As I walked to my locker to get my Algebra book, I saw Sabine standing there.

I'm guessing to pick a fight like she always does.

I walked to my locker and smiled at her not even caring what she was about to say.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked looking at me closely.

"None of your business" I said with a smile still on my face.

I looked at her as I closed my locker, and she stared at me with those creepy eyes of hers.

Studying me.

I just looked at her and smiled, unfazed by her creepiness. Tod filling my head and making me strong.

She studied me for a little while longer before understanding came over her features. "Ohhhhhhh I see... wow... I didn't think you would actually do it".

"Do what?" I feigned innocence.

She knew that I knew what she was talking about.

She laughed at full volume, held out her hand and congratulated me.

Nash walked up just in time to hear the congrats she said and asked what it was for.

She looked at me to see if I wanted to say it. I did. So I said to Nash "I'm not a virgin anymore"


End file.
